


The Accidental Seduction of Ferdinand von Aegir

by shortredselfships



Series: Fire Emblem: Three Students [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Disapproving Family, F/M, Pining, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortredselfships/pseuds/shortredselfships
Summary: Ferdinand likes women who challenge him, and his father- while not surprised- is still very disappointed.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Original Character(s)
Series: Fire Emblem: Three Students [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145009





	The Accidental Seduction of Ferdinand von Aegir

Duke Aegir liked to think he raised an honorable, respectable man. Sure, he also made sure his son was taken care of to the best of his abilities but surely that was no issue. Right?

Well, as he found out today, he was terribly, horribly wrong.

Ferdinand's letters start as they always do, lauding tales of recent studies, finding out his particular strengths and weaknesses on the battlefield, some of his classmates' antics and Edelgard's progress. And then he got to the fifth paragraph. 

Ferdinand had mentioned an Almyran student before, but just how fascinating it was that the Officer's Academy attracted even those outside of Fodlan. Now? Now he went on ceaselessly about how intelligent and introspective this... peasant girl was and how a conversation they had sparked a line of thinking he had never considered before.

"She really told me about myself, Father," _what in blazes does that even_ mean, _Ferdinand_ _?_ "And while I am still unsure of the phrase's meaning, I take it to mean having to reveal harsh truths to someone you are speaking to." He then goes on to say what exactly she told him in so many words. "Such insight would no doubt be of use to me when I succeed you as Prime Minister. As a noble, is it not our duty to ensure the best possible outcome not only for ourselves but for those under our leadership?" 

While Ferdinand had a point, it certainly wasn't worth being smitten over. Had his son lost his Sothis-given mind? Apparently so. 

"Not only is she intelligent, but she is quite easy on the eyes. I would call her a desert flower, but I have been informed Almyran women do not take kindly to being called that by Fodlanders. Her beauty is an unpolished yet strong kind. If she agreeable to courting me, then I would love for you and Mother to write to her as well." Duke Aegir took a deep breath, pinched the bridge of his nose and wondered just where he went wrong. First, mere peasants are barking at him as if he were their equal and not a scion of the Empire. Second, the peasant in question wasn't even of Fodlan, and as much as he would love to teach her a lesson, it was an action unbecoming of an Aegir, disrespectful to his son, who did not seem to be any worse for wear, and would certainly have dire consequences if he were found out. No, he was above such things. It didn't mean he had to like or respect her, though. 

Desert flower or not, she was still likely a crest-less, low class brat who did not deserve his son's admittedly easily won admiration. In his response, he would endeavor to let Ferdinand down gently, remind him of his duty to both House Aegir and the Empire. This wasn't the time for silly infatuations. 

But since puberty, nothing with his son was so cut and dry. In an almost unprecedented record for fastest letters sent, Ferdinand stood his ground and insisted it was more than infatuation. He couldn't go a single day without thinking about or seeing her at least once, and her presence in his life has made him a bit more appreciative of the commonwealth that makes his comforts possible. Even he admits it's a little scary how fast and hard he's fallen. Maera was of honest character, and even if she was a little skittish, she means well. 

Now Duke Aegir had a name to go with the dirt covered face he was imagining. Why would he want someone who came from a culture of iron and war? Wouldn't he want a woman more sensitive to noble sensibilities? A woman who was actually delicate and refined? He'd ask all these things if the attraction to opinionated, gruff women wasn't a lifelong dilemma. Even as a boy, Ferdinand gravitated to girls who were not easily cowed. First that merchant's daughter who shoved him when he said something she must not have liked when they were four, now this. 

Worst of all, his wife was greatly amused at the turn of events. "Perhaps you should suggest he pursue Edelgard if he wants strong women."

"Now Firabella, you and I both know l want him to surpass Edelgard, not wed her." 

"Yes, I know, dear husband. But our little Ferdinand has always been fond of women who do not give in to him easily. Or at all. Much like his ancestor. And Her Highness's no nonsense personality would grow on him eventually."

"No, do not further entertain the thought," he huffed, continuing the reading of the letter. "She doesn't even believe in Sothis!"


End file.
